Power Rangers  Space Knights
by Kindred Isa
Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes. This contains Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, & other adult situations.
1. Chapter 1: Rainbows and Rattles

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter One: Rainbows and Rattles**

The night seemed to be quiet while Tommy slept in the large warm bed having been through more than anyone else on the ship could say having just given birth to Jason's daughter. The newborn cuddled in his arms with the young man lying on his side holding her. Both were sleeping peacefully, while Jason and the others fought the newest creation that Astromeda had unleashed upon the power rangers. Tommy, sadly, couldn't help them and wouldn't have had the energy if he could even get up. He needed Alpha's help to even get back to the bedroom he shared with Jason and Andros. It was quiet when the power rangers returned from the battle with the creature destroyed and their foe screaming in rage.

Jason and Andros powered down heading to their room crawling into bed with their sore exhausted lover, each kissing the newborn's soft forehead before all fell asleep while Zhane and Kimberly went to their own bedroom. All the rangers were sleeping well into the early hours of the morning when a tiny little cry drug them the new parents from their sleep. Jason opened his eyes with a loud groan getting out of bed to grab a bottle to feed her tiny little belly urging Tommy to remain in bed. He knew that Tommy was still in a lot of pain and was exhausted having pushed their daughter out only hours before. He settled back down and soon Kat was suckling greedily on the rubber nipple. Jason and Andros then helped Tommy up so he could cuddle her after burping her only groan when she wet her diaper on him.

"That's okay, we can change the bed and you could use a bath anyway Tommy." Jason said with a slight smirk while Andros helped the former dark lord gather Tommy and the baby up. They placed Tommy on the chair with Kat gurgling in his arms happily but then when she felt how wet she was, she let out a loud wail letting them know this little princess wasn't going to put up with being wet. Andros actually laughed and quickly got to changing her diaper while Jason changed their bed before they placed her into her bassinet so they could bathe Tommy.

The warm water seemed to help the new green space ranger when they put him into the water with a hiss escaping his lips only to let out a moan. Jason and Andros got into the warm bathtub to make sure that the mother of the tiny little angel knew that he was loved. The baby slept the entire time but Jason and Andros never did anything more than gently worship his wet flesh with their lips and hands. They soon had the sore new mother back into bed, kissing his flesh until they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Zhane and Kimberly lay in their own bed with the blonde wickedly looking at his girlfriend and lover knowing that he was one of the luckiest men in the world moving over to the side table. Kimberly was the best thing to happen to him and so he knew he was making the right choice when he pulled a box from the drawer nervously glancing at the black velvet. He wanted to take this to the next level and when Kimberly turned to look at him, the silver ranger opened the box with a charming smile offering her the contents. Tears and love spilled from Kimberly's eyes and the symbol of their love was placed on her hand as they kissed. Zhane felt like he was in the Heavens when she told him yes. They soon made love with a passion that only three others in that ship could truly share.


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Two: Engagement**

The next morning, Zhane and Kimberly walked into the kitchen holding hands ready to tell the others the good news seeing the others sitting on the benches already eating. Tommy looked up and smiled at them once they entered eating some bacon and eggs with Kat in her bassinet on the table nearby. "Hey, you two. We were wondering when you would come in for breakfast."

Kimberly just smiled and gushed, sitting down with Zhane. "Well we decided to sleep in, how are you Tommy?"

"A little sore still and tired but the first night was alright so far. Kat woke up every few hours needing to be fed but so far I wouldn't take it back though. I couldn't do this without Jase or Andros." Tommy smiled tiredly getting up to check on the baby when she starts to fuse once again.

"That's good. I am glad you three are doing well. Um, Well Zhane and I have an announcement. Last night, Zhane asked me to be his wife and I totally said yes." Kimberly gushed and let them see the sparkling ring with the other rangers congratulating them. The ship was filled with excitement of the upcoming wedding and Andros looked at his best friend.

"Congratulations Zhane. Where is the wedding going to be on Earth or KO-35?" Andros asked wrapping and arm around Tommy's slender waist, kissing his sensitive neck making the new mother blush a little.

"Well we could have two weddings I guess. A ceremony for Kim and her family and one for our family on KO-35." The silver ranger said as he looked at his friends smiling at his new fiancé unable to help the puppy dog look. At the look he turned to hear the vocal sound of a whip striking the air only to see Andros grinning. "Oh yeah, you're one to talk Andros. You are bending over for Jason and Tommy. You are Tommy are so whipped you know." He makes the sound a few times imitating the motions of someone whipping the air.

Andros blushed bright red getting all the others to laugh finding this amusing while they ate their breakfast discussing plans for the wedding and an engagement party. Meanwhile, Kimberly and Zhane held hands with love shinning in their eyes with the silver ranger stealing kisses from her sweet honeyed lips dreaming of their futures together. Andros watched them silently with a soft smile playing on his own lips letting them have their moment knowing that he would have his when the time was right but for now, this day was for Kimberly and Zhane. After breakfast, the red ranger knew that he could take a trip to Earth and gather a few supplies and maybe something that could define the future of his family.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Accomplished

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Three: Mission Accomplished**

After breakfast, Andros got up from the table washing his dishes and headed towards the room he shared with his lovers and the newborn baby. Grabbing his money and getting dressed for his trip, the red ranger soon headed down the hallway with determination on his young face. He had a mission today and he was going to make sure that he completed it heading down to Earth teleporting in a secluded area before he looked around walking towards the mall. It was a Monday morning and he needed to get to the pharmacy grabbing a cart once he'd entered the cool air conditioned store wandering the aisles. As he rounded the aisles picking up various things such as diapers and other stuff for Kat, he began to get a pang of anxiety. This only grew seeing a few mothers with their babies or seeing one pregnant woman.

Andros smiled politely and rounded the aisle he needed halting with his face growing a little pale. He didn't know what he was doing and chewed his lower lip nervously. What if he got the wrong thing or what if he didn't do it right? Taking a deep breath, he entered the aisle grabbing a few boxes not sure what would help him before bolting back out feeling his face reddening with embarrassment. He had survived the aisle but he soon was wondering if he could survive the checkout experience. Slowly edging the cart towards the checkout, he glanced nervously at the young woman as she scanned his items putting them in a bag for him. He thanked her after paying before hurrying towards the transporting point not able to relax until he was back home.

The teenager headed down the hallways and into their room, quick to unpack before heading to the washroom, shutting the door and looking at the boxes with confusion written all over his face. What if he did this wrong? Could he deal with this type of situation right now? With a deep sigh, he opened the first box and then another, and then the third determined that if he was going to do this, he wanted more than one to help him.

Leaving the washroom, Andros sat on the bed with his hands folding and unfolding glancing at the clock before he went into the washroom. He then took a hold of the three boxes looking at results with the lines visible nearly passing out. The first one had two lines with the second saying the same thing but the third had it spelt out for him digitally having been determined to do this more than once to prevent any errors ever the perfectionist. He sat down on the bathroom floor in complete shock with the stick in his shaky hand. He was pregnant and he was unable to think about what to do not wanting to ruin Kimberly and Zhane's moment but also at a loss on how to tell Jason and Tommy. Running a hand through his hair, the red ranger for more than the first time since meeting Jason and Tommy was at a loss on what to do and how to tell those he loved the surprising but wonderful news.


	4. Chapter 4: Foolish Choices

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Four: Foolish Choices**

Andros continued to sit in the corner of the cool washroom floor with his hands in his hair unable to comprehend what he was going to do. He couldn't be the red ranger if he was pregnant and knew that life as he now knew it would be over. In nine months he was going to be a parent and he was only sixteen. He had been sixteen when he was taken by Jason to be his pet at the dark frightening palace. He was still flooded with mixed emotions when the teenager heard the alarms. Getting up, Andros wiped his wet eyes before heading towards the control room. "DECA, what is going on?"

"There is a disturbance on Earth." Came the feminine voice of the computer as the teenager brought up the images groaning a little seeing the large creature attacking people on Earth in a park.

"Oh man, she won't give up." Andros sighed and chewed his lower lip. He had to do something and spoke once again. "DECA, please locate the other rangers."

"The other rangers are not on the Astro Megaship besides Tommy at the moment Andros; do you wish me to locate them for you?"

"Yes DECA. Contact them immediately to meet me at the coordinates." Andros said as he grabbed his space morpher. "Let's Rocket." No sooner had he spoken those words, a red light surrounded him and the teenager became the red space ranger. He then headed to the launching bay to speed to earth on his space glider. Landing on Earth, Andros began to wonder if this was a wise decision with the creature approaching him but he quickly engaged it in battle.

The red ranger struggled against his foe getting thrown back numerous times only to fly back at his enemy finally glad when the others arrived, now badly beaten not to mention exhausted. He smiled and nodded. "Glad you could show up guys. This guy is tough."

It seemed he was about to get even tougher as he grew with wicked glee in his voice taunting the rangers calling for the Astro Megazord with the battle growing to epic proportions. Fire and sparks followed the battle and the rangers were rocked hard in the metallic vehicle finally calling for their final weapon slicing into the creature making it screeched when it exploded. The rangers could now relax and headed back to the ship.

Everything seemed to be going well when they returned but when Andros walked into the bedroom he shared with his new family, the teenager halted with wide dark eyes. There sitting on the bed was Tommy Oliver with a grim look on his face. It wasn't until he held up the three sticks, that Andros knew he was in trouble.

"So when did you plan on telling us Andros/" Tommy queried holding up the sticks and that was when Jason came in wiping sweat off with a face cloth before Andros could think of a reply.

"Tell us what?" Jason asked looked at the both with pure confusion on his face. "What's going on/"

"Well that is what I'd like to know. So, Andros how long?"

Andros squirmed a little standing in the door way looking at his two mates chewing his lower lip nervously. "Um well I suspected but not till this morning."

"I see, and you still went into battle knowing this?" Tommy asked and Jason just continued to look utterly confused.

"Suspected what? Guys seriously, what is going on man?" Jason asked sitting on the bed getting a little irritated that none of them would just come out and say it but then he turned a little red when Tommy handed him the three sticks. "You knew and went out there? Are you crazy Andros? Did you want to hurt the baby?"

The teenager shook his head and burst into tears going into their arms when they beckoned him forward. They knew that this was hard on the boy being younger than they were but he couldn't just do what he wanted right now putting both their lives at risk rushing into battle. Tommy held the sobbing teenager and felt his own chocolate eyes watering for their saddened, frightened mate. "It will be alright Andros. We will help you get through this but you can't just rush into battle anymore. It isn't just your life at risk any more. It is the baby's life too. We love you and want you to be happy and safe." The new Green ranger sighed and looked Jason, who nodded heading towards the dresser grabbing a large wooden box.

Inside the box was a smooth wooden paddle that had warmed both his and Tommy's bottom when they had been in need of it and now would warm Andros. "Andros, what you did was not only stupid but reckless and you know that you have earned this. We will get you through this pregnancy but you have to help us keep you both safe and healthy." Jason explained and after Andros had calmed down somewhat, he looked at their youngest lover. "Pants and underwear down now please." At the pleading look Jason raised a brow at him. "Do you seriously think you haven't earned a spanking Andros?"


	5. Chapter 5: Paying the Piper

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Sorry guys, I was dealing with work and feeling tired this week but this is my Friday so have the time to sleep tomorrow. I also got my muse back thank God!**

**Chapter Five: Paying the Piper**

Andros looked at his mates hearing that dreaded question but couldn't shake his head no only able to nod with the tears freely falling down his face once more. "I…I, yes I am sorry and did something stupid. I risked the baby and hurt you both." His hands trembled as he reached the waist band of his trousers letting them fall only to whimper when Jason pulled the red space ranger over his lap. The underwear soon followed and before Andros could make any protests, he was soon feeling the fiery hand coming down upon his quivering pale cheeks. Jason began to lecture their young mate on taking care of himself and to trust them to care for him. Andros soon was sobbing but it was far from over actually quivering with the sensation of cold hard wood resting on his red bottom only to scream with the paddle lighting a flame in his flesh. This bought both Tommy and Jason to tears but a lesson had to be taught and learned this afternoon with not only Andros' life on the line but also the baby's.

Once the spanking was over, Andros felt warm loving arms hold him on the bed soon crying himself to sleep with Tommy looking at their young lover wiping the tears from the now calm face. "He is taking this pretty hard Jase."

"I know, man I wish we could have waited till he was older and just wish a lot of things Tommy. I mean I raped him and you. Now he's pregnant and just a kid compared to us. What do we do? This has to be really hard on him." Jason said looking distraught on having hurt his lover and gotten Andros pregnant at such a young age.

"Hey, are you still feeling guilty about this Jason/" Tommy asked sitting up looking at the dark brown eyes running a hand through the tanned man's short dark hair. "I told you that we love you and we have forgiven you. I had thought you had finally forgiven yourself too."

"I did a bit, but now seeing what I've done to Andros…I mean man, I was a monster."

"Do you need me to spank you too Jase?" This question got a sobbing nod and soon Tommy had Jason over his lap sans his pants after they'd gone to the medical bay so they wouldn't wait Andros up. He then brought the paddle down hard causing the black ranger to gasp in shock when the pain registered preparing himself for a hard spanking. He wasn't disappointed with Tommy making sure that Jason got over his guilt, even if he had to spank him every day of the week for a month. Once he was done, Tommy placed the paddle on the bed holding his lover in his arms trying to soothe his sobs knowing that no matter what, Jason would need to deal with all he's done and let the guilt go.

Once they had calmed down a little, Jason looked at Tommy. "T…Thanks, what do we do about Andros?"

"I'll talk to him about the pregnancy and see if I can help him a little with his fears." Tommy responded and got up kissing Jason tasting the salty tears on his lips. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, go help Andros out. I think I've done enough about this one but if you need me I'll be right here."

Tommy put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Would you stop that? I already told you that none of us blame you and we will get through this together." At that mild scolding, Jason had the sense to look a little sheepish nodding that he would stop blaming himself. Tommy hoped he would considering he saw another spanking in Jason's future if he kept it up. The black ranger was going to make himself sick with this needless guilt with the others forgiving him. He then headed to the bedroom to find Andros laying there on his side so he went to the bed sitting down. "Andros, it's time we had a talk."

"A talk about what?"

"Your pregnancy and how we can best help you through it. I know you're scared and I was to but I want to help you through it. Will you let me?"


	6. Chapter 6: A Much Needed Discussion

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Six: A Much Needed Discussion**

Andros looked at Tommy and wondered what he meant by having a chat about his pregnancy. "I guess, I mean I don't know what to do Tommy. I'm only sixteen and pregnant now." He got up and went to kneel down on the bed next to his other mate knowing that Tommy had been through a lot.

"Come on, let's go to the holographic room and have a chat okay?" Tommy suggested and held out his hand to the teenager taking him from the room towards the holographic training room but instead of a battle simulation, he chose a peaceful park. The sun now was shinning as they sat down on the grass. "Now I know you have many questions but I'll do what I can to answer them."

Andros ran the many questions through his mind and chewed his lower lip. "Does it hurt?"

"You were there when I had Katra but yes, it did hurt Andros. But before you start getting all worried, it was worth all the pain to have her. She was well worth everything kitten."

"Really? She is so pretty but don't you ever wish you'd waited to have her?"

"Well in way, I suppose but I don't regret anything about having her and I know that you are young but believe me, we will be here with you okay?" Tommy held onto Andros' hand smiling at the teenager. "So feeling up to go to Earth for some cream puffs?"

"Cream puffs?" The teenager asked him and Tommy nodded with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I had a huge total craving for them man and you'll love them. So let's go to Earth and get some before we go baby shopping." With a nod, they left the Astro Megaship to satisfy a craving and to gush over baby stuff. The trip and the talk seemed to help the teenager a little but Tommy knew they had a long road to go till Andros knew the love he did when he finally held that tiny life in his arms.

Little did they know they were being watched with dark clouds brewing in the sky ready to launch down at the two unsuspecting power rangers.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble On The Rise

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Seven: Trouble On The Rise**

Tommy and Andros walked through the park after having looked through the various shops with the teenager having bought a teddy bear for the baby and a pink elephant for Katera. The couple soon heard a rustling behind them but none of them could see anything but then the air seemed to quiver with Asromeda standing there before them. Her staff in hand with black leather covering her slender curvy body and purple hair adorning her head. The wicked beauty smiled and pointed at her minions. "Seize them!"

The creatures came at the two rangers and with no choice but to fight, Tommy and Andros began to defend themselves from the evil that intended to do them both harm. Andros was thrown again a tree hard stunning him but he knew the baby had not been harmed as far as he knew. The red ranger looked at Tommy and they both grabbed their morphers. "Let's Rocket!" They both soon were flooded with light to become the power rangers but as soon Tommy was able to get Andros free from any harm, he told Andros to get to the ship.

The red ranger shook his head worried about Tommy. "What about you?"

Tommy growled a little as he was surrounded and was suddenly help immobile. "Go! Now! Get the others Andros move it!" After a few moments, Andros ran while others chased him but just as they were ready to grab him, he was able to port back to the ship leaving Tommy to his fate. He ran through the hallways panting hard. "Guys! Tommy is in trouble!"

The other rangers seemed to have heard him and morphed leaving Andros to power down watching on the screen nervously hoping they could save his and Jason's lover. He soon was pacing the bridge with Alpha muttering and making nervous chatter.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Tommy is in trouble." The robot muttered over and over with Andros gritting his teeth suddenly feeling agitated for an unknown reason but felt it better not to yell at Alpha for annoying him.

"Relax Alpha; they will get there and save him."

Andros watched a rainbow of colours appeared on surface working on saving Tommy from the dark princess' clutches but found they were too late with the wicked beauty laughing. "Too late Rangers, say bye to little Tommy here." With a loud cry, Tommy disappeared in thin air with the dark princess following him with her minions. Dark laughter echoing in the warm autumn air leaving the rangers stunned. All Jason could do was fall to his knees and scream in despair.


	8. Chapter 8: Green Captured

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Eight: Green Captured**

Tommy struggled as he was taken through the cold metal hallways of the ship with his hands cuffed behind his back unable to stop his capture. He grunted when he was suddenly slammed into a metal chair unable to escape. His chocolate eyes widened in fear looking around feeling his heart pounding hard in his chest. His pulse raced even more when the dark princess stalked up to him. "Well, well. The itty bitty fly is now trapped in my web. You thought you were safe at the palace didn't you? You thought you were out of my grasp or notice?" Astromeda smiled and stalked around her captive. "Well you thought wrong green ranger. You see, I did notice you and with Darkkonda and the others demanding that I name an heir one day, I have decided that I don't need to get married, I can just create one. I am going to make my heir with you Tommy.'

Tommy's eyes widened in pure shock and horror hearing what she had said. "I am not some dog you can breed with Astromeda." He spat out struggling with his bonds but the lovely young woman only laughed. "Oh no? Isn't that what Lord Jason did with you?"

"That was different; he was under a spell and loves me."

"Whatever you need to think to make you sleep at night but you will help me no matter what." The dark princess replied and stalked towards him to sit on his lap gyrating her hips with her bottom pressing on his groin. She then grinned. "Oh, it seems you are not protesting as much as you seem to be." This got Tommy gritting his teeth unable to help his body's reaction to her body wishing he could tell his body not to get aroused. "Take him to my chambers and we can begin." As she sauntered down the hall after her captive, the dark princess looked at him with a determination that could only be harnessed by living in the dark world of evil so long. The doors slid behind them leaving Tommy now trapped but as they minions left them alone, a scream could be heard in the distance.

On the Astromega Ship, the other rangers were struggling to contain their worry over losing Tommy to the princess of evil but soon found that Andros' baby hadn't been affected in the battle. Jason sat in the Captain's chair as the stars flew by them determined to save Tommy no matter the cost hoping that they weren't too late.


	9. Chapter 9: Chasing Astromena

**Space Knights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

**Warning(s):** Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

**Chapter Nine: Chasing Astromena**

Darkness seemed to surround the ship as it sliced through the stars with the power rangers in pursuit of the one of their own that had gone missing. It had been weeks with Tommy now being held by the Princess of Evil with her intentions yet unknown. There had been neither messages nor any indications as to her motives but Jason was determined to save what was his. Tommy was his mate and lover along with Andros fully intent on making the dark woman pay for her crimes.

Jason felt the fire in his eyes when he entered the bridge looking at the other rangers. "Have we found anything yet?"

Andros shook his head sadly with his hazel eyes looking at his lover. "Negative Jason, there is no sign of Astromena nor of her forces."

"She'll show up and when she does, she will pay for this." Jason growled sitting down in the Captain's chair with his eyes slightly flashing red. This unnerved Andros and the others, seeing the power in the ranger's eyes flashing, remembering that he had once been evil. No one it seemed messed with Jason when it had to do with neither Tommy nor Andros.

A hand went down to his still flat belly where the child now grew within his body. This was Jason's child with the red ranger wondering if the dark lord was returning. It didn't seem possible with Zordon's energy having destroyed the darkness in his soul. Andros looked out into space when he heard he heard his monitor beeping. They had finally found her and the red ranger felt his heart beating rapidly. "Jason, we have her one hundred yards ahead to the port side."

Jason hardened his dark eyes looking at the view screen with a cruel smile crossing his soft lips. "Good. Hail her and let her know that if she doesn't surrender Tommy, we are ready to destroy her ship."

The statement was met with silence with all the rangers looking at Jason as if he had lost his mind. "Jase, that will kill Tommy too."

"I am well aware of that Kim but I am betting she will give him up so save her own ass."

As he had predicted Astromena's visage appeared onto the viewing screen with her eyes hard glaring at the power rangers. "What do you want now Lord Jason?"

Jason leaned forward with a smirk playing on his lips with a dark brow raised at her salutation. "You as well as I do, know that I am no longer the dark lord. You also know what I want. You will return Tommy to me right now."

The lovely young woman tilted her head to the side with her black leather only seeming to enhance her dark beauty. Her full ruby lips parted with a sadistic smile. "Oh really? And you expect me to just hand him over? Why would I ever want to do that? You wouldn't fire on my ship with him in my grasp. The green ranger means more to you than anything else."

"Exactly, and I am going to deprive you of him even if I have to kill him to do it. In the human saying, if you love something let it go and if it returns, it is your's. Tommy may be mine but I won't send him away to remain with you Astromena."

"You wouldn't destroy him and we both know it." The dark princess replied with certainty in her voice but anyone could tell that she was worried now. "You would never kill your prized pet."

Jason looked at the others with determination in his dark eyes turning to face Zhane. "Zhane, look onto the ship." The others could only gasp in alarm hearing that order with Andros crying out in protest.

"Jason no! We can't kill Tommy!" Andros sobbed going towards Jason's chair feeling his heart breaking knowing that Tommy might be dying too soon. When he had been captured not too long ago by Jason, Tommy had been there to get him through it with the red ranger unable to contemplate losing one of his lovers. Jason looked at Andros and held him around his waist pulling the teenager into his arms giving the dark princess a hard look. "That is up to Astromena. She can send him to us or be destroyed."

"Never!" Astromena yelled out and with a heavy heart, Jason spoke knowing that Zhane wouldn't do anything to destroy the ship but the princess didn't know that.

"Have it your way. Fire!"


	10. Chapter 10: Rescuing Green

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Ten: Saving Green

The red fire shot from the ship with dread icing everyone's hearts waiting with baited breath in hope that Jason wouldn't kill one their own. Andros' eyes watered watching the lazers attacking the ship, his hand squeezing onto Jason's. The former dark lord watched with calm calculation with silent gasps escaping the rangers' mouths when Astromena's ship rocked on impact. A small explosion seemed to ripple through the cold unforgiving metalic creature. Once the smoke cleared, Jason stood up determined to finish this conquest if need be. The power ranger left the chair, looking at Andros winking at him.

Jason smiled a soft smile and soon morphed looking at them all. "I'm going aboard to get Tommy. Andros keep her busy for me and Zhane, come with me."

The silver ranger smiled, kissing Kimberly heading towards the doors once he'd also transformed. Once they were ready, the two power rangers were surrounded in a white light teleporting onto the metalic beast. The hallway was dark and the sound of sirens filled their ears with Jason leading the way in their search for Tommy.

The ship continued to rock with Andros returning fire only struggle to remain in the chair when the monster fired back, knocking his hard to the side. With grim determination, the teenager held his stomach getting back up but knew the baby was fine. Right now it was time to get the Green ranger back no matter the cost. Smoke erupted in the engine room with the red ranger turning to hear the alarms. "DECA, seal the fire doors in the engine room." Andros ordered and when Kimberly went to check on him, the teenager waved her away. "Kim, I'm okay."

Kimberly nodded and they both continued to fire on the metalic beast finally seeming to get the Princess' attention with her visage suddenly appearing on the viewing screen. "I never expected you still be evil enough to kill your own concubine Jason." The young woman then frowned in alarm not seeing the once dark lord on the bridge. "Where is your Master, Red ranger?"

Andros merely smirked when he saw the explosion begin behind her only to see Jason entering the bridge of the dark fortress aiming his pistol at her with Zhane at his side. "Behind you...Now I suggest you surrender Astromena and give Tommy back."

Astromena turned around suddenly alarmed with her guards attacking the two rangers only to find the dark forces having lost. The young woman could only struggle when she was grabbed in Jason's iron grip, the former Lord pulling her close with a growl escaping his lips under the helmet. "You will answer for your crimes and I suggest you bring me to Tommy now." With no choice, the princess nodded directing them towards her bedroom. Inside the chambers, Jason ran to Tommy, his penis reddened from abuse groaning when his lover helped him up. It was clear that the Green ranger had paid for his refusal to give the Princess what she wanted willingly.

Jason tried not to growl again with he and Zhane helping their friend back to teleport to the ship. Having no choice to let go of Tommy, the dark lord left the princess on her own ship warning her that they would make her face her crimes later on. With the warning heavy in the air, the power rangers disappeared beaming back to their own ship leaving the Princess of Evil to her solace. A dark smile soon appeared on her face when she reached into her tight leather bodice, pulling out a clear tube enrobing a thick milky mass. Things were about to get very interesting and she watched the rangers leave the space before her. "Yes, this will do...You haven't won yet Jason and this is only the beginning."


	11. Chapter 11: Agony & Comfort

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Eleven: Agony & Comfort

Tommy let out a cry when they finally arrived aboard the Space Ranger's ship with the other two rangers holding him. If he had not been held, the green ranger was sure that he would have fallen to the cold unforgiving metalic deck. Jason held him up nodding to Zhane with both heading towards the medical bay making sure to not rock Tommy settling him on the bed. The door soon swooshed open to reveal a distraught Andros holding the tiny Kat in his arms rushing to the bedside.

The pregnant teenager felt both pain and relief in seeing all three of them safely back, kissing Jason and Tommy before they went to work on helping Tommy with his agony seeing how red his penis was. Andros hissed in rage seeing the state of his sexual organs knowing that this meant that Astromena had tormented him. "What happened to him? Why would she do this to him when she could use other ways to torture him?"

"Don't know, it could be to punish me I suppose." Jason replied gently injecting a sedative into their groaning lover, kissing his full obviously teeth torn lips anguished that Tommy had suffered. Tommy's hazel eyes closed after a few silent moments allowing the other men to care for the various scratches, tears and swollen flesh of his groin. Tommy's back was also torn up from the kiss of a lash with his backside also having been torn up inside and out. Andros could only feel intense rage at the state of their lover having hidden the baby from seeing any of this torment placing her back in the nursary. Tears soon fell unable to help but sob reliving all those tense moments of having lost Tommy in his mind, the battle and now knowing the state of their now recovered beloved.

After finally regaining himself, Andros turned to see Jason standing behind him falling into the former Lord's warm arms, tears coming anew. Jason kissed his head and felt the tears escaping himself both needing to deal with this horrible torment, the relief only replaced with terrible dread. What had the woman done to their Tommy and why do this to him with such fury? What did she truly want and was it truly over with her obsession over their Green lover? None of them knew what the future would hold and only time would tell them the true horror of what had been done to the Green Space Ranger.


	12. Chapter 12: Dealing Blows

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Twelve: Dealing Blows

The rangers had been dealt a major blow in battle with them finally returning to the ship stumbling to the bridge much to the alarm of a very pregnant Andros. The teenager stood up with some help to go to Tommy and Jason. It had been months since Tommy had been taken none knowing as of yet what Astromena had planned when she had tormented the green ranger but now they had more to worry over. Andros' baby would be born soon and they had lost a battle uncertain what the future would hold. Also a greater blow to the rangers was the identity of the Princess of Evil to be Karone. She was the once innocent sister to the Red Ranger having disappeared so long ago but they had yet to get through to her.

The dark Princess was enraged at what she called lies when it was revealed to her unnerving the rangers when they realized that they wouldn't see her in person only getting attacked as the answer to their pleas. She would have to wait while they all recovered.

Back on the dark metalic creature, a woman laughed with wicked delight watching the power rangers flee back to their own ship. Her slender form resting on the large black leather commander's chair with black leather covering her form loosely resting on her stomach, a delicate hand rubbing her belly. Her eyes watched the rangers fleeing and with a scream of rage, the Princess knocked a pewter goblet off the chair's arm rest. "Why did you stop attacking them?"

The creatures that she commanded began to cower from the angry young woman while she raged that they were incompetent, unworthy worms storming from her chair, her purple hair swaying around her shoulders in a foul mood. Storming to her chambers, the drones scrambled to get out of her way but one was unfortunate to get too close being slammed into the cold metalic walls slumping down to the floor. Astromena entered her room and paced a little finally sitting on the bed glaring at the now closed door before looking at the small metalic box resting nearby. She laid down on the bed with thoughts racing through her mind with what they had said to her about a past she didn't remember nor cared to resume if it were true. They would never have this Karone back if it were true, she was Astromena now and forever...A vow she hoped would never be broken.


	13. Chapter 13: The Locket

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Thirteen: The Locket

Andros tried not to fall asleep while on watch in the command center of the Astromega ship and knew that the baby would be born soon. The nightmares were starting again with him once again as a small boy on KO-35 playing with his little sister, Karone only to have their mother calling to them. Andros had turned his attention for a moment to gather the ball they had lost while playing only to have Karone disappear. He had been forced to tell his sobbing mother about her being taken from them. With a heavy heart, the red ranger rubbed his full round belly with dread. If his baby ever disappeared, he knew that he would be devistated if his child was taken from him. At his anxiety, the baby kicked him with the teenager gently rubbing his belly. "Easy, it's okay. I didn't mean to get upset."

With his work done, the teenager left the bridge to head to the room he shared with his lovers entering to find Tommy trying to get out of bed. Leaning against the door, the red ranger smirked. "You're not supposed to be getting out of bed you know." He only laughed when Tommy nearly jumped when he spoke.

"Yeah but I'm getting stir-crazy in here Andros. I've been in here for weeks and need to take a walk around the ship."

"Well you are still on bedrest you know and Jason is not going to like it when he comes back and you're not in bed you know." The red ranger reminded his other lover with his arms crossed wondering where they were.

Tommy got back into the bed with a little help, pulling the covers back on. "And where is everyone?"

"They went to stop Astromena from stealing a power crystal in the caves on Delta Five." Andros sat down on the bed groaning a little gasping when he felt the firm hands on his shoulders, rubbing them sensually. "This is not bedrest Tommy."

"I know but you are nine months pregnant Andros and don't tell me that you're not hurting. I know you are and I'm not going to let you lie to me."

"Alright, my back does hurt but it is nothing I can't handle Tommy."

"How many times do I need to remind you that you need to ask for help when you need it Andros?" The green ranger frowned and smacked his butt a few times enliciting a yelp with a sigh. "When has been the last time you've had a good night's sleep? It is the nightmares again isn't it?"

"Y...Yeah, for a few weeks now. Tommy I think they are trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is yet." Andros admitted turning away. "I just can't make them stop you know?"

"Yeah I do know about nightmares. I'll get alpha to give you something later on so that you can get some rest. We won't have you risking yourself or the baby because of the nightmares." Tommy said and then heard DECA telling them that the others had returned with Andros standing back up.

"I'll got talk to Jason and see how it went." Andros headed out of the room, down the metalic hallways until he reached the command center finding the other rangers standing there. He was about to say something when something metalic caught his eye in Zhane's hand. The silver ranger threw it to him with a grim look on his face. As the red ranger caught it, he ran a thumb over the silver locket with his hazel eyes widening in pure shock. "Where did you get this?"


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Fourteen: Revelations

Zhane looked at his best friend and knew what the locket meant speaking with a soft sigh. "We got it in the fight with Astromena. She was wearing it around her neck, Andros."

"This locket belonged to Karone." Andros said opening it to reveal pictures of himself and Karone as children before she had disappeared. "This locket belonged to my sister, which means that Astromena...Is Karone." The red ranger felt the soft tears glistening in his hazel eyes from the dispair of what his sister had turned out to be. "We have to make her remember guys."

"But she is evil and has been so long. What if we can't change her back?" Zhane asked and then knew that Andros wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We have to try and you know I can't just leave her as the Princess of Evil." The red ranger told them all relieved when they nodded to him, all of them agreeing that they had to try and save Karone like they had saved Jason and Kimberly.

Back on the Dark Fortress, the Princess raged in annoyance pacing the bridge feeling confusion facing strange images of her past. Could what the Silver Ranger said to her be true? Was she this other girl that they apparently knew? What she this Karone? With a snarl, the young woman shock her head. No, she wasn't this other girl. She was Astromena! Princess of Evil! With a sharp turn, the girl looked at the only father she had ever known. "Ecliptor...Is it true? Am I this Karone?"

The dark being looked at his princess and knew that she needed to reassured. "You are Astromena, my Princess."

"But was I this Karone?"

"Yes at one time but you are no longer that girl. Darkhonda stole you from you home long ago with the intention of using you against Dark Spector. I saved you my child and raised you as my family. You are Astromena so don't worry about the past and the memories will fade again." The dark creature assured her. "Soon you shall rule the Galaxy as the Queen of Evil."

Astromena smiled and nodded to her mentor. "Yes, soon Dark Spector will be dead and I will be the Queen of all Evil. All will bow to me and the Power Rangers will be destroyed!"


	15. Chapter 15: Hanging By A Thread

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Fifteen: Hanging By A Thread

The following days did nothing to curb her anger with Astromena determined to chase the unwanted visions from her mind's eye using her frustrations on the Power Rangers. She would send wave after wave of monsters in her quest to end the Karone memories. The Princess walked through the ship and sat down in the Commander's chair watching the latest battles, the Astromega Ship feeling the brunt of her internal struggles. "I am going to bed. Don't let them escape." With that said, she left them to finish the battle struggling to get to her bedroom. Once inside with the door closed, Astromena finally broke down sobbing unable to escape the memories of her past.

Andros watched the battle only to be rocked hard to the side landing with a thud. The battle was fierce and Tommy went to help him up. The red ranger was very close to his due date going into labor any moment. He let out a cry in alarm feeling the first pain rippling though his stomach. "Aghhh Tommy, Jason...I think I'm the baby is coming."

Jason got him up with the ship rocking. "Get us out of here now DECA!" The power rangers rocked hard with the ship smoking, alarms blaring with red lights flooding the decks. The ship sailed into the dark escaping the Dark Fortress but unable to hold energy, Zhane was forced to make an emergency landing. The dirt rose up upon the impact, Jason falling with the pregnant teenager. Tommy went flying over the console to land hard to his back struggling to get up. "D...DECA Shields..."

The medical bay was a fury of activity once the Rangers were safe on the planet for the time being while Andros screamed in labor, others being mended from injuries setting up the emergency medical infant bed knowing that the baby was in trouble. "That's it Andros, push now!"

Andros screamed as he pushed trying to get the baby out feeling as if he was being split in half finally giving birth to a silent baby boy. "Is he okay? I can't hear him crying! Please Jason tell me he is okay!" The red ranger began to sob unable to help but fear the worse. Jason took the still newborn, rubbing his clean with tears in his eyes struggling to get his son to breathe.

With the seconds ticking by, the infant finally wailed after being stimulated, all three lovers crying in relief craddling the newborn before he was placed in the medical cradle to keep him alive. "We almost lost him Andros but he's okay...Honey, this wasn't your fault and you did a great job."

Andros still sobbed on the bed with Tommy holding him vowing to make Astromena pay, Karone or no Karone for this. They knew that the red ranger would need to recover both physically and emotionally having nearly lost his son. The tiny bed monitor beeped with the newborn's heartbeat all of the rangers hoping he had his parent's strength and will to survive the night.


	16. Chapter 16: Karone

**Space Knights**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Sixteen: Karone

After not sleeping well, the young woman woke up with a soft gasp, her memories flooding to conciousness unable to chase them away. Getting out of bed, Astromena left her bedroom heading towards the bridge to see the others still there noticing that the Power Rangers weren't around. "Where are the rangers? Did we destroy them?"

"No, Princess. They escaped but we damaged them so they couldn't have gotten far. We will find them and destroy them."

Astromena looked at her mentor. "No, wait. Find them and inform me. I want to destroy them myself." She then turned to leave the room leaving them dumbfounded not knowing what was going on with her. Once she was alone in her room once again, she sat down on her bed turning on her scanners viewing the screen. "Where are you Rangers? Where are you Andros?"

The Astromega Ship was silent in the dead of the night with the Rangers all sleeping. Jason and Tommy were sleeping in the medical bay having stayed up late into the night with Andros and the sleeping newborn only being woken up by a soft beeping. The former dark lord woke up with a soft groan alerting Tommy that he was waking up both looking at the monitor dreading that it was the baby only to find him fine. Turning on the screen, Jason was surprised to find that Astromena was contacting them. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you Jason...I...Is Andros there with you?"

Jason glared a little at the mention of his mate. "Yeah, he's here but he's sleeping. You put him into labor nearly killing my son..." He noticed the look of surprise and remorse flash on her young lovely visage.

"He was pregnant? I didn't know Jason and I'm sorry. Are the visions true?"

"What do you think Princess?" The former red ranger asked her, his voice full of anger for her having risked the baby's life. "What exactly do you want?"

"I told you. I want to help you find Zordon. I know where he is being held and I owe you for what I've done to you, Andros and Tommy. I also need to make amends before it is too late. I am not her anymore. I am the girl that was taken away from my family."

"If that is true then come down alone, surrender to us but make no mistake. Making amends if you are serious won't be easy Karone. It will be painful but you will be forgiven."

Astromena almost seemed to change her mind but then nodded. "Ah, understood. I'll be down soon." She turned off the monitor before she stood up determined to set things right grabbing her staff, disappearing onto the planet's surface hoping that she hadn't made a big mistake no longer Astromena, Princess of Evil but Karone of KO-35.


	17. Chapter 17: Karone's Information

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Due to my being ill, I have not been writing very much due to the painkillers and my illness. I will try and keep up with the story but please be patient. Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Seventeen: Karone's Information

The planet was barren with the young woman walking through the dry sandy dirt, the wind blowing around her waiting for the Astromega ship watching it land. Taking a deep breath, the former princess walked towards the opening ramp with Jason walking down to greet her. It didn't surprise her that he was obviously very cautious holding a blaster at her. With a soft sigh, the woman gently removed the cloak revealing something that few knew. This caused Jason to gasp in alarm but also to silently fume knowing what had happened to cause this. Not taking any chances, Jason urged to woman on board the ship and to the bridge, the cloak once again concealing the woman's form.

Tommy had been on the bridge when Jason had returned standing up to greet him only to freeze turning pale seeing the woman getting into a fighting stance dreading that the evil had taken over Jason once more. He also feared that Astromena had attacked Jason, taking him prisoner. Why else would Jason allow that woman aboard their ship moving to block them from the controls.

Jason just smiled softly walking towards the nervous man, drawing his hand gently down his arm before kissing the soft silken lips. "Relax Tommy, it's alright. She's with us and says she wants to help us find Zordon."

Tommy shook his head. "Are you serious Jase? She is evil and is the Princess of it!"

Before Jason could reply to that fact, Karone stepped forward removing the cloak nervously. "I am no longer her Tommy and I fear for what they desire for me in the future now that I'm free. I don't want my child to grow up with evil or do the things I have done. I'm free of the influences now and know who I am. Please, believe me. I'm sorry for what I did."

Seeing the obviously small bump in the woman's abdomen, Tommy stepped back grasping for anything to keep him up, his chocolate eyes wide in complete shock, his skin pale from the truth. He knew who the father was. Needing Jason to help him remain upright, Tommy just stood there letting the older young man hold him up.

Taking the cue, Karone stepped forward, placing a hand upon her belly. "Yes Tommy, the baby is yours and I am so sorry for the way that the baby was created. I needed to have an heir unable to find anyone worthy to father my children. I can only hope you can forgive me for what I did to you."

Both men watched the woman, who was clearly pregnant knowing that she needed to be forgiven and punished but also knew this would take time for them to trust her. "Tell us what you know and then we'll talk about trust. You have a lot to answer for and I'm not going to lie to you Karone, it is going to hurt."

With a shaky nod, Karone told them the hidden location of Zordon with the dreadful news that his energies were slowly being drained by the evil creature that had him in its grasp. They would need to travel for quite some time to find their mentor knowing that all depended on their power and if Karone could be trusted. They also knew that the baby was still in danger in the infant incubator but no longer pregnant, Andros could handle the immense shock of finding his sister or so they hoped.


	18. Chapter 18: Siblings

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Due to my being ill, I have not been writing very much due to the painkillers and my illness. I will try and keep up with the story but please be patient. Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Eighteen: Siblings

Andros had heard that his sister had been found but didn't know what to say over the matter but did have desire to see her once she was ready. In the medical bay, the young red ranger was watching over the tiny infant resting in the incubator letting his son's fingers to curl around his pinky smiling when the baby boy was growing stronger. Every day the baby fought to survive knowing that Mason was a fighter having named their son after his strong father. Hearing the soft footfalls, Andros turned around to see the blonde woman he had known to be Karone with his heart skipping a beat. "Karone?"

Karone watched Andros with the baby feeling intense aching in her chest at having harmed the tiny baby now lying in the incubator. With a soft sigh, the woman came closer to him to stop near the incubator too full of guilt to neither ever touch the baby nor even go near him. Expecting Andros to hate her, the young woman was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her sobbing; tears also feel from her own eyes telling him repeatedly that she was deeply sorry.

After a moment, Andros pushed her back a little with a fire in his eyes. "I will forgive you some time but not right now. Because of you, my son is in that bed fighting for his life but I do still love you and always have. I would never stop searching for you Karone and now I have you back. I also know what you did to Tommy getting pregnant with his child but if you ever threaten my family again or hurt my son again, I will make sure you never do it again."

Karone felt the tears again but nodded knowing that this would take them both time for Andros to truly trust her again, her soft lower lip quivering unable to force herself to leave the room. "How can I make amends for what I did to you Andros?"

"You want to make amends Karone?" His eyes widened once she'd asked him knowing that he had to punish her in order to help her with her guilt. Perhaps if he helped her with her guilt, then they could both heal with the pain of their past nodding more to himself than for her. "Alright but it's going to hurt. You remember what happened in the palace when a slave displeased Jason?"

Karone's eyes widened in pure dread remembering a few times when she'd seen the slaves punished. "You want to beat me?"

"No, I am going to spank you. Jason didn't always beat us but mostly spanked us considering he didn't want to damage his pets." Andros explained and unbuckled his belt determined to punish his little sister even if it hurt her. They both needed this to heal and to protect the unborn baby from suffering because of her overwhelming guilt. Karone seemed to pause for a moment not wanting to acknowledge his declaration but finally nodded letting her brother lead her towards the room he shared with both Jason and Tommy. Once they were alone, Andros sat down on the bed grasping her slender wrist, pulling her over his lap before bringing his hand down hard upon her prone covered buttocks.

The first hard smack caused a cry to escape her open mouth in both pain and shock with the heat building with each and every spank. Andros continued to bring his hand down with each slap knowing that this was just the beginning. Tears fell from his eyes while he spanked her, sure that her bottom was feeling the burn also hearing her sobs. None of her cheeks were missed with each strike determined to punish her for both her crimes and guilt. After a pause, Andros held onto her waist to hold her closer to his stomach grasping the black leather belt. With a heavy heart, the unforgiving leather came down with a strike eliciting a loud cry from Karone, who had sobbed even harder begging for forgiveness with the red ranger determined to grant her that when he was ready to hoping that she was not lying to them nor hoping to lead them into a trap. The belt continued to come down until the sobs had turned into just whimpers, her entire body shaking. Picking her up, Andros soon held onto the sobbing teenager comforting her the best he could also crying from the emotional turmoil of regaining his sister, his son's fight for his life and the pain of having to punish her. They remained that way for a while before Andros felt her fall asleep in his warm loving arms gently helping her rest in the large bed checking on her every few hours with his protective brotherly instincts now kicking in with his sister now home safe and sound determined to never let evil take her from them again.


	19. Chapter 19: The Vow

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Due to my being ill, I have not been writing very much due to the painkillers and my illness. I will try and keep up with the story but please be patient. Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Nineteen: The Vow

The days passed slowly for the rangers with the ship racing to find Zordon but they also had to deal with Karone's guilt. The former princess telling them things that would very well help them on their mission to save all that was good in the universe. Karone was now living in her own quarters with her pregnancy being watched while her backside was also taken care of. The teenager knew that once her bottom was healed that Andros would have her over his lap once more. This was what she knew was coming when the burning had diminished before she was told to stand in the corner of her bedroom after breakfast. Karone had expect Andros to enter her room only to jump when she saw that it wasn't her brother that had come to spank her but Jason himself. With her nerves obviously rattled, Karone turned around to face him like she was going to her execution. She had been at the former dark lord's court seeing his evil but also knew that he wasn't that dark man any longer as she wasn't the Princess of Evil any longer.

Jason watched her silently with determination set on his face beckoning her forward until she had come close enough for him to grasp her slender wrist. With a soft tug, the strong young man had her in his arms before sitting down. She went over his lap without incident but when his hand went for the waist band of her pants, Karone did protest the action bringing a hand back only to whimper having it held in the small of her back.

"Please not bare."

"I spank on the bare and trust me Karone; you want me to see the damage so I don't spank you too hard. I'm not going to take advantage of you but I don't really want to hurt you too much." Jason explained with a soft sigh gently letting her hand go taking down her pants along with the white cotton panties exposing the soft creamy fleshy globes just begging to be spanked and nibbled on. With a sigh, Jason cleared his throat before he began her second spanking in days determined to help her through all of this guilt. With her soft crying, his hand began to burn knowing that the now reddening cheeks had to feel like they were on fire. Grabbing his leather belt, Jason brought it hearing her loud scream resuming the spanking until he felt that the girl had been punished for her crimes until she had once again healed. He would never brutally harm her but also knew that a gentle spanking wouldn't help her guilt or help them mend the rift of their hard pasts. He had known that if he'd gotten gentle spankings or if Kim had, they both would still be plagued by their guilt and nightmares. Once he had comforted the sobbing girl, Jason stood her up and led her to the corner to stand with her hands clasped behind her back for her time in the corner feeling that she needed the time to reflect on what she had done.

While she remained there in the corner, Jason moved a chair to the bed along with a few pieces of paper so that she could write lines. He cleared his throat telling her to come back to the bed to write the lines. "I want you to write on these pieces of paper in lines. You will write, I am sorry for my crimes and am worth being forgiven but must first forgive myself." Karone wanted to sob again with Jason holding her letting her cry again wanting to be forgiven. "You will be forgiven and are Karone but you also need to forgive yourself too. You need to deal with your guilt or it'll control you, giving you nightmares."

Karone nodded and went to work, hissing from the intense pain with her hand quivering while she wrote knowing that to forgive herself would take some time for how could she forgive herself for harming Mason, her brother and the other rangers. How could she forgive herself for all she had done to innocent people just because they fought what she was doing in the name of Evil? With a shaky sob, she handed Jason the papers after some time taking a slow painful walk to the infirmary seeing the small infant. He was getting stronger and the teenaged girl felt an intense sense of protectiveness over her little nephew. She also touched her own belly and took a deep breath promising that no matter what happened she would never let anything harm these innocent babies while she still had breath in her body knowing she would give her life to protect them. Leaving the room, Karone then went to the bridge to watch the stars flash outside while they travelled in hyper speed not noticing when Andros came to her, wrapping his arms around her as if to also make the same vowed she had to protect her as well. Feeling the comfort in that embrace, the teenager couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. A smile that had eluded her for some time now since she'd found out the devastating truth but now she would put right what she had done by helping them save Zordon.


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle Begins

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Due to my being ill, I have not been writing very much due to the painkillers and my illness. I will try and keep up with the story but please be patient. Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Twenty: The Battle Begins

The planet was quiet when the power rangers left their ship while Karone remained on the bridge with a shield to protect the vessel so that enemies couldn't enter to harm neither the children nor the pregnant teenager who had just lied to the sentinels guarding the planet to allow her access to the surface. Once they had landed, the rangers morphed to find their mentor with the heat unforgiving. Zordon was rumoured to be held on this planet with the power rangers ready to fight to bring down the evil monarch hell bent on ruling the entire universe. Tommy moved around looking for any sign of movement only to get into a fighting stance when they were suddenly surrounded. It seemed that all of evil was here on this planet to stop them dealing with various strange creatures.

The battle was furious with each ranger holding his or her own but it seemed that evil had an upper-hand knocking and blasting them down. Karone watched helpless to help them but when she was given a chance to, the teenager hit the blaster button firing on the creatures sending them fleeing in terror with their proverbial tails between their legs into the wilderness. Jason got on the com-link and told her to watch over the ship while they went to find Zordon and to remain there also warning her that she would be punished if she'd put herself in any danger. Karone gulped nervously knowing that he would indeed to it with it not being an idle threat.

Jason led the others on the run after the creatures to find their mentor with the heat only making their trek all the harder slicing the thick green vines with his dagger. The green grass was tall hiding the forest floor none knowing if they would ever step on anything that would cause them great peril or if the path was truly safe. Tommy looked around nervously along with the others extremely cautious in the threat of attack halting when he heard a strange cracking noise. "Wait stop…Something is not….Aghhh!" Tommy held up his hand to halt the other rangers where the floor gave out under them all, the stone floor swallowing them up to send the rangers toppling down into a dark stone chamber.

Landing hard, Tommy groaned rubbing his sore back looking around at the other rangers checking on their well-being but then he froze hearing the sinister laughter realizing that they had been caught. Turning to look around them, the rangers froze in terror seeing that they were indeed surrounded by every evil they had faced thus far with no hope for escape. There were neither windows nor ways out except the way they had come into the stone chambers standing up. In the far side of the room, there stood the interdemensional vessel of their mentor with what looked like a red liquid fire washing over the tube with the energies being drained slowly.

Jason stood up and faced Dark Specter with a determination on his face that the beast couldn't see even as they were all grabbed forced into thick chains. The beast laughed draining away Zordon's power determined to rule it all.

"It is all too easy Power Rangers. I knew that Astromena would betray me when she felt such feelings for her family. It was suspected after she questioned her past but you will all watch all good in the galaxy be destroyed before you will all be slaughtered. " Turning to face the others, Dark Specter commanded that they go and attack the galaxies to serve him. With a roar of triumph, the throng of evil went to fulfill his commands knowing that the former Princess of Evil was on board their ship.

Karone was waiting for word when she saw to her horror that ships were coming at her. Unable to defend the megaship on the surface, the teenager took flight hating to leave the others behind but needed to protect the children. In cloak, the teenager could only wait for word from Jason fearing the worse seeing the visage of Dark Spector on the view screen with a broadcast obviously sent to various galaxies knowing the invasion had finally begun. She had been trained for it most of her life to rule but now she would do whatever it took to put an end to it.


	21. Chapter 21: The Yellow Crystal

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Due to my being ill, I have not been writing very much due to the painkillers and my illness. I will try and keep up with the story but please be patient. Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews. Sadly this will be ending soon but I do have a third story in mind so don't you guys worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Twenty One: The Yellow Crystal

Darkness soon filled the universe with destruction and death. Various frightening monsters surrounded various helpless citizens upon the planets in each galaxy. The power rangers were helpless to stop the invasions but could only watch tormented by seeing what was good in the world destroyed. Other rangers fought to bring them down with the Dark Spector laughing at their struggles. Explosions filled the viewing globe with the creature draining Zordon's energies, their mentor unable to help them.

Jason struggled against the thick metal chains that kept him secured to the cold stone wall only seeming to zap his energy with every pull of his arms and legs. He knew that they had to do something to save the universe glancing at the others filling utter dismay having failed them as a leader. Andros was technically the leader but Jason was the one they all followed. His mind raced to throughts of his children in the Astromega ship with Karone to protect them. His eyes closed when he heard the orders to fire on the ship, Jason felt his chest tightening.

Red lasers shot out of the craft following the ship intending to destroy the ship but it seemed that Karone was doing well to evade the red lightening. The ship rocked even as it flew through the cold dark space, firing back at the vessel. With sheer determination, the blonde girl pursed her soft full lips determined to protect the children and her unborn child but she couldn't protect the universe just sitting on the bridge of the ship, she had to fight. Getting up from the large black leather chair, Karone strode towards the power chamber looking at a lone morpher with the colour yellow just ready for her to claim it. Reaching out hesitant hands, the former Princess of Evil knew that she risked a lot taking up the mantle of a power ranger even during a pregnancy but also knew the power would protect her baby.

Putting on the morpher, Karone looked at Alpha heading towards the bridge once again determined to save her brother and the others. Alpha looked at her obviously not pleased with the idea shaking its metallic head scrambling around the room to fret over her choices. "Ayi-Ayi-Ayi! This is too dangerous. If you are hurt, you could lose the baby."

"The power will protect me and the baby. What am I supposed to do Alpha? They need my help or Evil is going to take over the Galaxy and then the children will never grow up truly free. They are going to kill the other rangers. " Karone said and looked at the morpher still uncertain on if she was ready to take on the mantle of the yellow space ranger knowing that Jason would be furious about this but she couldn't just let them die. Turning to Alpha, the teenager nodded. "Well we can't let them die. Alpha, I want you to fly the ship to a safe location and come back if I signal for back up. I'm going in as Astromena first and maybe I can just slip in, get them out and get back without having any trouble." The robot just looked at her shaking its head in dismay clearly worried knowing this was never a good idea.

Ignoring his concerns, Karone walked into her chambers grabbing her clothes and dressing as Astromena including a long pale white wig and metallic band on her head over her forehead. Her reflection was someone she didn't know any longer but the fate of the universe depended on her ability to be evil once again. With a shaky breath, Astromena left the room heading to the bridge to go onto a glider morphing as the yellow ranger. Sliding into the yellow tube, the teenager went into the battle flying through the cold unforgiving sky, the black emptiness almost frightening her as if she dreaded her heart ever growing that dark ever again.

As she got closer to the hidden base, Karone landed on a nearby sandy planet gathering her small single occupant vessel transforming from the yellow ranger to the Princess of Evil lifting off from the surface towards Dark Specter's vessel determined to stop the creature. One the vessel, Astromena hailed him turning back into the dark creature she was once. "Dark Specter, I decided to come and pledge my allegiance to you."


	22. Chapter 22: Karone No More

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Due to my being ill, I have not been writing very much due to the painkillers and my illness. I will try and keep up with the story but please be patient. Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews. Sadly this will be ending soon but I do have a third story in mind so don't you guys worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Twenty Two: Karone No More

Her voice was like ice upon the very vessel to Jason's ears hearing the young woman speaking of her allegiance towards the greatest force of evil they had yet to ever face knowing that Karone was either defying a direct order or she had been captured once again. Karone could have very well been captured, the children either killed or being held with her as Astromena or she was trying to mount a rescue attempt. Either way, Jason was determined to make sure she never did anything so foolish, especially while pregnant. It seemed she and Andros were much alike during pregnancies and therefore he would need to pull her pants down, pull her over his lap and spank some sense into her. He then pondered if he should let Tommy do so with her carrying his child after all. This was Tommy's baby that she now endangered.

The large metallic beast slowly opened the great jaws allowing the small craft into its belly with Astromena guiding it inside determined to both find the rangers and put an end to all that was evil knowing that Jason would be angry with her. Stepping out of her small craft, the teenager put on an air of authority watching the drones standing there at attention looking around at them with cold fire in her eyes. The drones seemed to move away from her while she headed towards the bridge hoping to fool the enemy into letting him in on her plans hoping he wouldn't sense anything different about her. Her heels left heavy beats while she watched almost as loud as her frightened heart, knowing that she would have a hard time pretending to be the Princess of Evil once again. Doubts soon swam within her mind entering the large metal heart of the beast, the doors sliding open like a sharp wound sliced open from belly button to chest admitting her entrance. Giving the rangers a quick glance, they knew that she was evil as they feared her to be.

Dark Specter's forces seemed to watch her and she smiled coldly watching to the view screen to speak with him once more pledging her allegiance towards the dark side but the creature seemed to look at her oddly. It was if he could see into the girl's soul and before Karone knew it, she was surrounded fighting with her staff while drones attacked her. She fought the best she could twirling the metal staff, knocking many creatures down unable to fend them all off. No matter the effort, Karone was soon captured. With a cry, the last hope for the power rangers was dragged away screaming in terror towards the laboratory to face an unknown terror. Jason and the rest of the rangers feared the worse struggling to be free, Jason struggling hard in the thick chains panting hard, his wrists aching trying to find a weak point in the metallic bracelets.

The room was cold and dark with Karone being drug inside fighting for all she was worth seeing the large metallic table awaiting her. The thick metal bands would hold her wrists, ankles and middle down keeping her from escaping. With one last scream, Karone fought with all she had left sending one of the drones flying into one wall knocking down shelves with various glass bottles containing unknown liquids with a loud crash. Another she kicked back a foot away but when she struggled to run out, more advanced upon her leaving her helpless to prevent the inevitable. They dragged her up onto the frightening contraption before strapping her down, one picking up a wicked looking needle, its sharp edge longer than she could imagine inching menacingly towards her. "No! No!" Karone struggled, her heart beating rapidly, sweat glistening upon her flesh, and her breath coming out in pants. The needle inched closer to her pale throat until she felt a sharp pain piercing the very skin.

Her cries soon turned to nothing descending into the cold unforgiving darkness. Once her eyes opened once more, she found herself back in her bedroom looking around utterly confused. Her head was pounding unable to figure out why she felt such agony groaning only to blink seeing the dark creature standing in her room. "Are you are right my Princess?"

"What happened Ecliptor?"

The creature looked at the girl and thought of the best thing to tell her not wishing to cause her further harm but not wishing to lie to her either. He loved her even if many would think evil had no love for a simple child turned Princess of Evil. He was a creature of evil but alas he loved her nonetheless but orders were but orders. "You were injured when the ship took a heavy hit Princess. The battle with the rangers caused you to hit your head rather hard but we have captured them."

A cold smile formed on the teenager's lovely face with many wondering how one so lovely could be so evil, her heart be so cold but they would pay for the death of her family no matter the cost. They would all pay. "Good. At last we shall have our revenge. First they will watch the galaxy bow down to me, and then they will all die."

"And what of Dark Specter?"

"What about him? He should be easy enough to destroy once Darkonda learns of his location. The fool has always wanted Dark Specter out of the way and once he kills him, the fool will also meet an unfortunate accident. I won't let that amateur have what is mine and I will be Queen!"

"Yes, my Queen." Ecliptor bowed and knew that all was falling into place as it should as long as his Astromena wasn't hurt in the process. Yes she would indeed rule it all.


	23. Chapter 23: Zordon's Sacrifice

**Space Knights**

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews. Sadly this will be ending soon but I do have a third story in mind so don't you guys worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Twenty Three: Zordon's Sacrifice

The darkness of the universe seemed to swarm around the large vessel as the dark creature cackled wildly watching the distracted monarch continue to give out various commands now having the universe now in the hands of the evils the power rangers had come to fight for many years. Dark Specter sensed his fate just in time to turn facing the small vessel with a wicked gleam in his eyes, opening his mouth, sharp teeth coming down on Darkonda's ship destroying them both. A large explosion soon filled the night's sky with a brilliant light much to the delight of the new Queen of Evil. Her final opposition to ruling the Universe was disposed of. Turning her attention towards her prisoners, the girl smiled stalking towards them reaching up to caress Jason's broad uniformed chest. "It seems I win Rangers."

Jason struggled in the iron clad binding with fire in his eyes watching the girl under his helmet silently promising to make sure she wouldn't do something so reckless, especially while pregnant again. He wouldn't kick her as he normal would have but the rangers wouldn't risk harming the unborn baby growing within her belly. Astromena smiled and walked over to Tommy cocking her head a little before rubbing her womb. "I want you to know that I will raise him to rule the Universe one day. Your child will be the spawn of Evil and Strithe for the Galaxy."

Tommy struggled with his chocolate eyes widening at the prospect of his baby being raised evil having been evil once himself. He couldn't put that guilt and the nightmares on an innocent child. "I will not let you raise him to be evil Astromena. I swear it, we will defeat you."

"Oh really? What are you going to do with your precious Zordon in my possession and the universe under MY control?" The teenager laughed walking towards a closed area hidden behind a silken black curtain, drawing it open with the rangers seeing to their dismay their mentor having his energies drained. Running her hands over the smooth glowing tube, the Queen beamed in delight. "Ohhh soon, his energies shall be mine and you shall all be powerless to stop me." Turning to one of her minions, the girl spoke in a cold, commanding voice. "Attack Earth!"

The creature nodded pushing a few glowing buttons on the console with the vessel heading towards the unsuspecting blue and green planet. As they soared closer down, the land masses took shape until they had finally landed. Astromena's dark forces beamed down onto the surface with full malice taking the planet with little to no trouble.

While the young Queen was distracted, Jason had managed to use his wrist laser getting the cuffs to break open finally helping the others. While Zhane, Kimberly, Jason and Tommy went to help the people on Earth in the city of Angel Grove, Andros remained drawing his spiral saber. He had just reached her when the girl turned around alarmed by the escape of the rangers seeing them attacking her minions. "No!" Her voice came out in a rage drawing towards her brother, grabbing her septor. "I won't let you pathetic rangers win!"

Andros struggled to battle his sister not wanting to harm her with their weapons clashing like lightening. He ducked out of the way being forced to roll to the side. "Karone, please. It's me Andros. It's your brother and I know you don't want to do this." Just as Karone was about to fire her septor at him, Andros had no choice feeling the intense pain while he raised his own weapon striking it against her chest and down. The look of pure shock on the girl's face along with the pain broke her brother's heart as the septor feel from her hand and onto the floor with a loud defining bang. Blood dribbling from her mouth with the Queen falling now defeated. He had no time to mourn the defeat of his own sister before he was attacked once more by Ecliptor.

"Your own sister…You monster!" The metallic beast screamed in a rage that only could be fuelled by the love of a child soon striking at Andros. They both were locked into an epic war each getting good blows onto one another until he had the enemy down. Andros panted holding his weapon over Ecliptor, his rage fueled by his own inner agony over Karone's fall. He knew that they couldn't defeat all the evil in the universe and somehow Zordon knew this ordering the boy to strike his vessel.

"No, I…I can't Zordon. There must be another way."

"You must Andros. You took a vow to protect all that was good as did the other rangers. Now strike."

Andros gripped the spiraled weapon, his eyes fogging with tears again as he spoke, his voice thick with the pain he now felt. "Goodbye my friend." With a yell of pure mourning, the boy struck at Zordon's crystal vessel, shattering it into a million tiny pieces, a brilliant white light filling the entire ship washing over him with his ranger visage disappearing. The wave flooded from the vessel and into different directions with anything evil running in terror only to be engulfed by its energies returning to the dust from whence it came. Others were turned into humans with only love and goodness now filling their hearts.

Picking up his unconscious sister, Andros walked to the main plank to see that the other rangers were also de-masked standing in a large crowd. Seeing both Jason and Tommy come to him, Andros could only sob while he held her crying for Karone to come back gently placing his hands on her belly. As he sobbed, his love almost seemed to bring her back, the visage of Astromena disappearing to that of Karone. The girl's blue eyes slowly opened and frowned looking up at the rangers. "What happened?"

Andros smiled and still sobbed in relief. "Nothing to worry about now Karone. We won and that's all that matters. We can deal with everything else later on the ship." With that said, the rangers took their leave of Angel Grove, Earth and their former home to return to their ship with Jason carrying the young girl all now knowing that they would have a brand new beginning but there was still much to do before they could rejoice in such peace.


	24. Chapter 24: Darkness & Light

Space Knights

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this adventure and sending me reviews. It is with a very heavy heart that this is the last chapter of this installment. I can't thank everyone enough for reading this story and for their reviews. I hate to see it end but alas all good things must come to an end. I mourn this story's end even as I type this knowing that it was time to end it. I'll have new stuff coming soon and the next story in this saga will begin as soon as I am able to.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is the sequel to Tales from Jason's Palace. New Challenges and Joys test the space rangers as they continued to face their destinies and old foes.

Authors: Kindred Isa

Pairing: Jason/Tommy/Andros, Zhane/Kimberly

Warning(s): Male Pregnancy, spanking, m/m sex, f/m sex, and other adult situations with some cuteness mixed into it.

Chapter Twenty Four: Light and Darkness

As the light of Zordon's sacrifice still glistened in the universe, the power rangers returned to their ship to begin their life anew with the future seeming secure. Jason had made sure that the children were alright before they took Karone to the medical bay to be sure of her recovery. The baby inside her was strong and still moved with much relief to everyone. With everything taken care of, Karone had much to answer for now standing before both Tommy and Jason, her body quivering.

Tommy had sat down on the medical bed glancing at the blonde girl and smirked grimly seeing her slight quiver while a palm caressed the smooth wood within his hand before he beckoned her forward with a crooked finger. With a sigh, Karone slowly went towards the other teenager finding herself bent over his lap for a good solid spanking, a pillow protecting the baby. Once her pants and undergarments were pulled down did Tommy begin spanking her hand with his hand determined to teach her a lesson on never risking her life nor their child's again. As his hand came crashing down, her skin turned from pale while to that of a crimson with his voice over lapping her cries of pain.

Karone was sobbing hard and unable to escape her fate only to scream with the wooden paddle crashing down on her jiggling buttocks now truly knowing that this lesson would be long. She wouldn't be on her feet until they had finished already very sore. Her tears gently fell from eyes the colour of the ocean to the silver of the ship's deck unable to fight them knowing this had been earned. Even as Tommy finished, the blonde did nothing but cringe hearing Jason approaching with dread in her very soul screaming with the intense burn of the thin wooden switch.

Despite her struggles, Tommy was able to hold her over his lap while Jason finished the lecture along with the punishment finally both holding her, letting her sob with it completed. The pain they had all felt along with the fear seemed to almost float away when they all knew that they were safe from Evil. Karone clutched to the two men, her heart heavy with her guilt but now free of her inner demons finding peace with them and in the land of her dreams.

Months later, on the Astromega ship, the future was born to Karone with as she predicted, a son that she had named Tristan Oliver Scott but as the infant rested in her warm but weakened arms, alarms flared within the vessel. The rangers went into action having never expected any evil to escape the sacrifice but something had. Metallic feet stormed the ship's halls, echoing in the darkness until it found the medical bay. Karone screamed and struggled to get up weakened from childbirth holding her infant son but even as she stumbled from the bed, the rangers came to her aid. They were too late to stop the beast stalking towards her, ripping the crying newborn from her arms. Jason and Tommy came at the beast helpless to stop its intent being slammed into the cold steel of the walls with every ranger working to free Tristan from the evil dreading that he would be doomed to follow in his mother's path.

The beast laughed watching every single member of the crew fail including Karone lying on the floor panting in desperation to save her son. Her body too weak to withstand the onslaught of evil. As the creature disappeared from the ship, the blonde screamed in pure agony watching it take her newborn baby. "Noooooo!" Tommy got up, struggling to get the ship to follow only to sob himself finding the controls damaged, crackling with energy helpless to save his son seeing the ship disappear from sight. Having to return to Karone, he helped her into the bed feeling her body shutting down from a broken heart promising that he would get the baby back no matter how long it took them placing her into a cryo chamber to heal her battered body and heart. They may not have any powers, but Tommy was determined to find some and destroy this creature no matter the sacrifices they would make and not even death would let them rest.

The ship soared through the dark chasm of night with the dark creature holding the tiny infant stalking towards the main bridge glancing at the woman sitting in the large glowing chair smiling. He handed her the infant watching with delight while she opened her black leather tunic exposing a firm snow white pale breast bring the babe to her pale nipple almost moaning in delight while he fed from her. Her son was no more but the son of Astromena would replace her's to rule as her own blood. As the baby suckled, the dark mother watched the stars flash by like ethereal lights taking them back to their home leaving the past behind but the Dark Empire's Future was already secure. Darkness would once again rule with no one to stop them, not even the power rangers.


End file.
